Leaps and Bounds
by ChillPillBerry
Summary: Jay and Emma tries to fix their mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

Is there any excuses for 'just sleeping' with someone. Impulsive. Rash, maybe. Leaping boundaries to get to 'stupid.'

He came into the room like an intrusion, making the room feel suddenly tight. And the air, feel even smaller. There's acid between us, ticking time bomb.

I turned away from Jay as he sat down in front of me. "Say something..." "I don't know what to say," I said in a subdued voice.

There is also the distinctive smell of defeat.

She ran out of the Ravine so fast I couldn't keep up with her speed. She needs to know it was a mistake. What had happened with Alex. It was a 'HUGE' mistake that can make us over kind of 'MISTAKE.'

Jay Hog had done it again. Chased one more girl away but it's shame this time. And not the need of the thrill of sex.

She doesn't make me feel like a pig.

I need her innocence. I get off of it like I crave smokes. She had virtue unlike these hookers I spend at the Ravine at night with. Easy to fool with.

And then, forget. I can't even remember Christa, Cordelia, or Celia's name. Or kept any of their numbers. But, I kept hers. I didn't throw it away.

It was crumpled in my pocket. I refused to throw it away.

I miss her playfulness. She is sooo sweet when she kisses and her kisses kept me sane; relaxed. Nothing or no one really bothered us as we were in the Van. My friends all knew her by now and they respected me. So, they respected her.

Logical. Otherwise, I'd have to kick their ass.

He messes up one more time and I'm gone. That's what I told him. But, did he care...? No. Instead, he cheated on me with a bunch of hoes.

At the Ravine. Where we met.

Where we hooked up.

It was painful but it has to be over.

No one is allowed to hurt me like he does.


	2. Chapter 2

_She stood there, soaking it in with tears. "Don't touch me!" _

_He also shed tears as he allowed a few drop. "Emma," he said her name so softly. So convincingly. But, no. She won't buy it this time. _

_It'll kill her if she does and he hurts her again. _

_"You're the Jay I thought you were," she hissed and turned around, walking backwards before running off. He chased after her, but she bought him no time. _

_Not even to catch his breath. _

_And the longing for the knife began. _

_Starting with a small cut going deeper and rougher. _

_More pain would come but she felt nothing but her tears and his kisses. _


	3. Chapter 3

_She was so busy with her stepfather that she had no time anymore and when she was in a 'mood,' she makes everyone else in a 'mood.' _

_It was the best thing that he broke up with her, not caring about her and her problems. It wasn't 'his' problems anymore. _

_She was so pessimistic. So stubborn that he was glad to be rid of her. Such a bratty whiny bitch of a 'Princess.' _

_Well, he can't handle her shit! _

_'You're nothing to me.' _

_He laughed like crazy. "I'm nothing to her!?" 'Shit, you have it upside down.' _

_Sean glared down the hallway at her and her flimsy friends. _

_Yeah. Keep chatting away like you own the damned place! _

_She smiled at something funny that Manny joked. It wasn't all that funny, but she laughed and they were having a pretty good time. Until, she saw Sean and quickly, the smile melted back into a frown. "Um Em, the gangster is staring at you," she poked. _

_"And I know," she said with hostility. "You have a funny way of showing your sincerity," I yelled. I hated that no one noticed that Sean and I were having a fight. That Ms. Greenpeace and Mr. Bad Boy are split. That I spat at his feet in victory. I wanted to be noticed for once. Selfish like him. That he can just leave while I'm still stuck. I hate that I can't move on. I hate his smile to Ellie. I just hate him and every little puny thing about his puny face! _

_Gosh, how I regretted hating him. Now, I'm alone to deal with this by myself. With Jay. In the Ravine. If there is one person I hate more than anyone else. That'd be Jay Hogart or is it Jay, the split personality...? I can't understand him. Why he picked me. Good girl Emma Nelson with Bad Boy Jay Hogart. Boy, that'd make the headlines tomorrow. _

_And when the Gonorrhea exploded, it was hot topic: How Amy got decked on stage, how I'm amongst the people in the Ravine, and how Alex and Jay split. They wouldn't stop talking about it when they couldn't even talk about me and Sean. What is so attractive about Jay...? I guess it's the Bad Boy image he likes to display or the ass wise jokes he would slap around, thinking he's funny. I mean, he has greedy hands and greasy ones when he fucks. Down in the Ravine where he tainted me. _

_I threw the bracelets at him. "Here, I'm through with this!" I was clenching my fists, wanting to use them on his pretty boy smirk. That smug, unsaintly smirk. "How fascinating," he pretended to not hear me. "Do. You. Hear. Me..., I. Am. THROUGH!" _

_Every time, he would eyeball me in the hallway as if he knew what we both wanted and needed to feel good. But, not this time. This was the last day, I'm putting up with his tricks and smoldering eyes that looks at you like you wanted to suck his dick. _

_I hated the drinking part the most. Where he'd make me get down on my knees and suck it out. Like I'm a sexual slave to his every whim. Touch. Feel. Desire. Hatred. Anger. Jealousy. Hurt. Bitterness. _

_Game's over Jay! I don't want to be your 'thing' anymore. _

_"We are not a couple so, don't get wrong ideas," he said like he was insane or high. Or both. __I don't know. I just wanted it to be over. How wrong I was. _

_I would always go back to him. I just didn't know it yet. _

_God I am so emotioned out. _


	4. Chapter 4

_I took out a razor from my binder. It was sharp. Pointy. Like my heart with this disease. Yeah! That's right, "I", Emma Nelson got dirty with Jay Hogart and had gotten a disease! A special something from him and also, something else. I'm pregnant. Yep, you heard me, I'm pregnant thanks to this jerk off! _

_I was shuffling through the drawer for a blade. I started cutting when Sean stole Snake's laptop. It was dark enough to match my agony. It actually felt good to feel physical pain, blocking away emotion. It was a good replacement. I guess I had to tell someone right and this someone told my parents. Funny, I talked to Paige and we became good friends. _

_I don't like Ellie so I don't talk to her even though she's an Emo freak like me. _

_We are both freaks that no one really sees until one of us dies. _

_I think I'll die early and lack emotion. Like I'm out of this world and out of myself. _

_I am a misplaced kid. Teased for being a good girl. Bad because I fucked Jay with lips. Oral sex. No real sex. Drink and choke. What is really wrong with me is that I didn't want to stop. I came back to the same place. Same time. Same thing. Drink. Choke. Be done with it and deal with it later. Later flipped to weeks to months to years. And I'm still at it. _

_Giving into his orderly ministrations. Why can't I be a nun...? Go on missionaries. Do good for the world in hunger instead of hanging out at the Ravine with the 'heart stealer.' _

_The 'heart breaker.' The 'player.' _

_They need to check me out for insanity. _

_Cause I'm walking around in boredom. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Dr. Erickson handed me back my papers. I slipped into the gown that hospital patients wore and they put me on this table with devices. I looked at each device and ran my hand through them until I came upon the abortion one. I suddenly got up and just walked out with the nurses and doctor hollering me back. But, I wasn't ready for this. To kill a life. _

_I wasn't even ready to have sex. _

_Too immature for both. _

_I came out of the clinic and just sat there for hours, thinking of names of adoption agencies. But, I came up short again. I didn't want to give up my child either. That settles it, I'm keeping it. _

_Nothing prepared for birth. 9 months, my baby was born: Tami Clare Nelson. She was almost identical to Jay. Her eyes are larger than the both of ours'. Unique with them being Blue- Green. _

_My parents were disappointed I kept it to myself. Secretly went into labor. I didn't even show, rare for pregnancies. _

_She came in at 7 pounds 6 ounces. Healthy baby girl. _

_Darling, I gave up a whole lot. _

_Mommy's baby girl. Tami Clare- Nelson- Simpson- Hogart. _

_When Tami was out, I checked on Jay. We got together for real and he promised to quit the Ravine. _

_But I found out about Alex. I heard rumors of them being together. Not 'together' but 'TOGETHER.' As in hooking up, fooling around. _

_Not so nice Jay is back. _

_Now, I regret my decision. _


	6. Chapter 6

My problem is not with keeping her. My real problem is him. He came to me, demanding to see her. I watched as he sat down and waited for me to bring her over. I got upstairs and peeked into her room. It was decorated in Pink and Purple with Lime Green flowers. There, she is. Sitting up in her crib with her little fuzzy Lavender baby comforter wrapped around her just like her room surrounded in Lavender.

My sweet baby.

"Hey, Tami, and how are you...?" I always find comfort in telling her everything that went on. She is my most trusted to keep my secrets. I described Jay and she even smiled.

That always got the smile out of her.

She missed her da- da.

I picked her up. Boy, she is heavy and carried her to Jay who is waiting patiently with his foot tapping the carpet nervously. I almost laughed at him. 'Almost.'

"Here is your daughter, you PIG!" He choked as I thrusted her to him.

"Damn Nelson, we made a great baby," I said smirking very wide. She is sooo pretty and with those unique eyes, she is the prettiest thing I've ever seen.

"Yep, but it was all you...," she didn't look too happy. I hope we're not about to fight in front of our daughter.

Stop that smirk, Hogart. You are not getting off the hook!

Don't need to tell me twice. I'm already out the door. I was getting mad. I wanted to spend time with Tami but damned Emma had to ruin it.

I hated fighting but I did it for her. So, every time, he's not around, she wouldn't get hurt or be used.


	7. Chapter 7

"Can we fix us...," I asked her one day in Bennett's Park where it all started this mess with us.

She sighed and seemed fidgety. She bit her lower lip as if thinking it over. "My proposition...?"

"I'll think about it okay," I said. Frankly, how do we get passed this without a big drama.

This isn't easy. It never is with him and I. We are Jay and Emma. Nothing is easy.

"That's the beauty of the brawn," I retaliated a bit prematurely. "You get to try fixing things before they get too bad."

I needed to refresh. Relax. Calm down.

Alex was disgusted. She just fucked J.T. York. She was drunk and he was drunk. And they needed each other's company. She literally jumped him.

I fucked J.T. I am about to puke. What did Jack Daniel's do to me to make me want to jump his bones...?

I hated the narky nerd. And yet, I fucked him.

God, I am insane! I did it to Alex! What came over me that I went here and partied all night with the people of the Ravine...? The people I am forbidden to even 'talk' to?

No less associate with...?

And now, I'll have her thinking that she's in love with me. All because of a stupid thing called 'drinking.'

And getting high.

"I" in no way want to be seen with or around him again. I am too embarrassed for the part I played. Called: Ho.

Jay, be around more often or don't come near me.

Especially if you're going to drink or smoke weed.

Cause Tami or "I" don't need it.

To you coming home, swaggering.

We don't want it!


	8. Chapter 8

"Fix it then," I said.

I am in no 'mood' to fix anything.

I need to focus on me and all on Tami.

I already have a baby. And I'm a teen.

14 year olds aren't supposed to have a child. Too immature. Too tacky. Too dramatic.

And I bring all kind of drama.

I tried to make Spike understand. Understand why I did this. It was to fit in. Make everyone think I'm not just some stuck up 'prude.'

I can deal without beer, but man, she's making me quit everything! I worked so hard for the weed and I can't just screw my whole life! I am starting to regret. Being the man. Yada. Yada. Yada.

Blah, blah, blah.

Tami wanted a cookie so I gave her one to shut her up. Today, I have her for the whole day. And she'd been crying for her mommy. Getting tired of being a slave. Jay Hogart is done!

Crap. He is back with her. His car just shown up. What is going on... I hope he's not bailing.

Because if that's his plan...?

Jay: You have her! She wants her 'mommy...' He rolled his eyes and acted like nothing was going on. This was a BIG deal!

"This is your kid... So, you take her." How 'idiotic' of me to believe you AGAIN!

I fell for it just like I fell for it all of the time!

Where is your manhood...?

Help me. I am in a crisis. I am only 17 and I have a baby. Not just a toy, but the real 'baby.'

So fuck it. I'm screwed.


	9. Chapter 9

It would be pretty soon when Liberty found out. Someone had been spreading a gossip on her boyfriend that she thought was pretty harsh. Determined to prove her wrong, she went to the Ravine and what she found had her want to walk back. Maybe even pull her hair out. It was J.T. and he was fucking Alex. Guess what, it was Amy that gave them out. He messed around with her cause she threatened to expose him and her to the whole school. Alex decided she was in love with J.T. after all. She is also faking a pregnancy. She's got a Silicone stomach to 'prove' she's pregnant.

It would meddle up everything. Including his relationship. Liberty tells him blankly she never wants to talk to him again. "Stay away from me, J.T. York!"

Because of this, J.T. suddenly became popular amongst the girls. Everyone wants a piece of him like he was a piece of meat. He tried to dodge this mob.

With Liberty, she is pretty upset and had to be sent home. She hardly slept, ate, or talked. During the days, walking like a Zombie.

Her boyfriend made her feel ugly.

Manny and Emma tried to cheer her up, but nothing 'NOTHING' was working. They finally left. Good, because she hated pity.

_"Bring me a J.T.," she said. _

And it wasn't even. 'Cheating is hypocritical,' she thought. She thought she was a good girlfriend. She'd thought he'd be satisfied.

She kept the drama to herself.

"Hey Lib answer the phone," her older cousin called. It was Alex.

Alex was hoping it was a dead line, but Liberty's voice talked back. "Nunez," she greeted casually. Almost changing tunes from the sulky moody Liberty. "Just fine with you screwing around with 'my' boyfriend. And then, begging for an apology. Yeah. Nothing like a good friendship bracelet." She said sarcastically.

Alex made sure she made a moaning sound and then, another sound of J.T. to coax a fight. Liberty remained calm. "Tell J.T. I'm sorry he chose you!"

Cause Alex was the devil.


	10. Chapter 10

_"Welcome to the real world kid..." _

_He kissed and she unbuckled him, getting ready to go down on him again. Third night in the row they had been fooling around behind his girlfriend's back. He secretly had an admiration for her innocence. The purity that belongs to him now, in the Ravine. _

_"What, are these made by Jay Hogart...?" He laughed and tugged her brawl loose. "Come on Emma..." She giggled being tickled relentlessly. _

_In betwixt text messaging and kisses, she loved his cocky playfulness as he straddled her and oh God, did he have experience having done this with nameless others that he couldn't remember their names. _

_And he never called. _

Mrs. H. signed up her son to Degrassi. Peter sighed. 'School. Great.'

"Hello, I'm Darcy," said a shy voice. He looked at the pretty girl and thought, 'Well maybe this changes things.'

"My name is Peter."

He smiled coyly and they got to know each other throughout Simpson's.

"That is Mr. S. You'll like him. He's the best teacher and really understanding."

"He actually gives fair grades."

Darcy looked sad for a second. "What's wrong." She sighed. "Oh nothing. Just last year and all the drama."

"Well, maybe I should distract you..."

J.t.: Damn it Liberty, wait!

"What?" No emotion.

"It was a mistake." She laughed. "Ho ho, a mistake! If every male had the same thing to say, you'd be a rich fucker."

"Seriously. You knew Alex and I were enemies. Why did you sleep with her... You never spoke to her. You were always scared. Running away from the 'bullies'."

"Because I came to check out to see if it was true... The rumors about the Ravine."

"And winded up getting drunk. Alex. She was drunk too."


End file.
